The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a device for processing cotton. Sticky contaminants, resulting from a variety of insects, and especially from the white fly (Bamessia), for instance, are frequently present on cotton when this is picked. Such contaminants, generally referred to as "honeydew" renders the cotton sticky, and this causes severe problems, especially during the drawing of the slivers: as these pass through the conventional pairs of rollers, the honeydew causes adhesion to these rollers, further fibers become attached and the end-result is a work stoppage and the necessity to clean the rollers. This results in a lack of uniformity of the slivers and yarns which are produced, in serious time losses and increase of production costs with a reduction of quality of the product.
Although the quantity of such honeydew quantified by the content of reducing sugars contained therein, is generally quite low (of the order of 0.1 to 1.5 percent by weight), it causes serious problems during the various steps of the processing of cotton, and especially in the spinning process. The present invention overcomes to a large extent the problem caused by such adhesive substances and renders them harmless.
The contamination of the cotton with honeydew or the like causes problems in the processing of the cotton, at its various stages.
It is clear that the process of the invention is applicable at any of the stages of the processing of the cotton, and an early stage is of course advantageous.
Serious problems are generally encountered with such contaminated cotton during the processing on the draw frame. In the spinning process of cotton, a web is formed on a carding machine. Separation of fiber tufts into individual fibers and forming the web are done on a revolving flat card, which is a particular type of carding machine. After leaving the card, the web is pulled through a funnel-shaped hole and thus there is formed a so-called card sliver. To produce a yarn, the sliver has to be attenuated, possibly combed, and finally twisted. Six to eight slivers are fed to a draw frame, and these are drawn into one, and this operation is accompanied by attenuation or drafting,